


Hangman's christmas

by Artemismaria



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemismaria/pseuds/Artemismaria
Summary: Posted this on tumblr ages ago it's a 2 part





	Hangman's christmas

It's Christmas eve & the elite are out for dinner so I tagged along with my brother Adam a.K.a hangman. We'd been there almost 2 hours and my brother was well into the refreshments

Adam's pov  
I look at my sister and she almost looks jealous of how close I'm getting to Kenny. It's called liquid courage for a reason and if all goes well she won't be the page in his bed tonight.  
"Adam slow down the nights still young." Kenny pleads with me for the tenth time.  
"Kenny chill aren't the holidays meant for fun?" I chuckle subtly running the top of my finger down his spine earning a shiver and a quiet moan. "You like that Kenny who knows what this alcohol gave me the courage to do one way to find out." I seductively growl into his ear. "Well guys I'm ready to go Kenny take me home I'm too drunk to drive." I wink at him earning a slight blush. "Huh um ya of course safety first see ya guys merry Christmas." Kenny stutters hurrying me out and into his car. The whole ride to his house consists of Kenny nervously humming as I run my fingers up and down his leg as I occasionally rub myself through my pants.  
We get to his place and the alcohol really kicks in as he closes the door I spin him around and pin him to it with a low moan from him as I finally kiss him. It's hot and deep I squeeze his ass all he does is moan so I run my fingers through his hair and pull causing him to gasp I shove my tongue in and take control moving my lips to his neck. Nipping my way along I grab his jaw firmly making him look me in the eye. "Best in the world eh omega lets see how good you really are with that mouth!" I chuckle sexually.  
Kenny's pov  
take those words as a challenge and I drag him by the belt loops to the bed and push him down onto it. In no time his pants and boxers are gone and I can see why he's so proud of his package it's huge. He smirks down at me just as I take every inch down my throat ( thank God for no gag reflex) he moans clearly pleasantly surprised as he holds my head there with 1 hand and pulls at my shirt with the other. Once he lets go I rip my shirt off and go to town sucking him getting harder with every moan and sound. Next thing I know I'm pulled up by my hair and bent over the bed with my pants torn off and a smack to my ass that I can't help but moan from. This whole night has been a Christmas wish come true! I'm torn away from my thoughts by hangman's impressive cock entering my practically unprepared ass but God does he feel good minus the stinging thankfully he's going slow seemingly his nerves caught up with him.  
Adam's pov  
I squeeze and smack his ass before reaching around and rubbing his painfully hard cock and once I do he's a whimpering mess. Once I hear that It's music to my ears. I release his cock and Shove his face down in the mattress and keep him pinned down as I take him keeping a firm grip on his hair  
Kenny's pov  
With a particularly deep thrust I'm seeing stars as I cum moaning his name. Next thing I know I'm on my back with him straddling my face and coating it with his seed with a porn star-esque moan and I'm licking it up like a whore. He then collapses next to me. "Took you long enough" I chuckle still coming down from the amazing experience that just took place. "Well then lets make up for lost time." He winks at me and that began a full night of making up for lost time


End file.
